


Nightmare

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Angst, Dark, Detective Stiles, Drabble, Drama, Emissary in Training Stiles, Epic Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, PTSD, R (explicit), Slash, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Trauma, Werewolves, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Stiles wakes from his persisting and recurring nightmares, but now he has his mate to comfort him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is (one-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Nightmare

**Note:** With my writing partner we’ve decided that we’re going to start a side collection of one-shots and drabbles related to our “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series. Most of these can be read as standalones too, but to fully understand what’s going on, we recommend reading the main series first. This one is recommended to be read anywhere after the “[3: Moondust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144590)” part. Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** This particular drabble was inspired by the brilliant Sterek fan video “[Permanent](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgBSPQvzvDiE%26fbclid%3DIwAR0ISfz6m5bL8yGHGPkBX6ITXXFFtO8vB7NSOL8HNT6dH16IRww6mqHqae4&h=AT0k7Jcqnw-tu5NGHENMGvlR3TyL7-NY10urDzG8q8SAbrHu_pEe5rDC7PVlVBMeBiI_pTk1FSQOgb7_4v3jXznPQeTaaw4J3yuXOapmNhOSK6B0mkEeKF05JW7vMl8PzdcLszDS5pDob7zqHlo9WodVHQD5xzvlhbz0AStH)” by _goodoceangonewrong_. Watch it and give it some love before starting reading! :)

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, hurt/comfort, dark, angst, aged up characters, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, drama, epic romance, love, magic, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, PTSD, trauma, drabble

 **Summary:** Stiles wakes from his persisting and recurring nightmares, but now he has his mate to comfort him.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures or edits and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

**Nightmare  
** _by Just Jim & Useless-girl_

Stiles woke up from the nightmare with a start, panting and drenched in sweat, face teary, arms flailing and disoriented, mind trying to catch up with the fact that it was just a horribly bad dream (and fear) left by the possession of the Nogitsune years ago. It wasn’t the first time he had dreamed about this.

Sleepily, Derek sensed the distress in the human so he stirred, reaching out to pull the body close to him. He pressed his nose against the wildly racing pulse, tasting the wet sweat on his lips.

"It's okay, I'm here." Derek didn't know what the nightmare was about but he assumed having him there, to hear reassuring words would work on any bad dream.

The dream washed together with reality and Stiles needed a moment to realize that Derek's arms were around him and he wasn't dying from the disease that had taken his beloved mother way too soon. His heart was beating fast, his shallow breaths threatening with a panic attack, but Stiles forced himself to hold onto the strong arms, the comforting heat of the werewolf behind him and he followed the pattern of Derek's calm breathing. It took a few minutes for him to successfully synchronize his breathing to the wolf's, but he finally managed, blinking away a few more tears.  
  
"Sorry..." he mumbled after a while once his heart didn't want to beat out of his chest.

"Don't." The word sorry was never going to be accepted because they both had nightmares, they both had a tendency to wake the other up if one got too bad. Derek didn't want apologies for that.  
  
Derek’s relief came from the fact that the acrid scent of a panic attack died down, still simmering in the background but not threatening to cause a full blown one. He wasn't always successful in staving one off but lately they had been squashed before erupting. Derek's hands ghosted along an arm, up and down, up and down, matching their synchronized breathing. "Nothing to be sorry about," came the whisper against the still too hot skin.

Stiles sighed a bit relieved. It wasn't the first time he woke Derek up like this and probably not the last either. He rubbed his face into his pillow then focused on the caressing on his mole-dotted arm. It felt just as grounding as Derek's hot breath against his neck.  
  
"I had my mother's disease and you were taking my pain away as much as you could when it was getting worse. Then you couldn't take anymore because I died and you... I could feel your pain," he murmured. Stiles sometimes told Derek what he was dreaming about. Not always, but definitely more than how many times Derek opened up about his own dreams.

"I remember those days in the hospital," the wolf admitted. Sitting with Scott in the hallway, waiting for the results, the crippling news that the dementia had struck the hyperactive teen. It had seemed unreal to be able to lose a kid that young to a disease like that and he had gotten folders from Melissa to read, since he had no idea what to expect. Scott had known, he had been there when Claudia had gotten worse. It was a bad way to go so the fear of those days, before they had known what was really going on was numbing... Then again, Derek had been spending most of his time in jail and getting blown up since the Nogitsune wanted to get rid of him.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to turn you if that were to... But I'd give you my spark. So it's not going to happen like it did to your mom, I won't let it."

"I remember those days all too well too," Stiles chuckled dryly. The pure terror and panic he felt. Not knowing what was really going on with him. Only the crippling fear of ending up like his mom. Of leaving his father all alone. Leaving his friends behind too. After a fight that cannot be won. Scott would've offered the bite, no doubt about that. Maybe even Derek. But back then they didn't know about the high chance that it wouldn't take because of Stiles' mostly dormant Spark.  
  
"No, I don't want to take away your alpha spark. I don't think I'd need it anyway with the ability of borrowing your healing. It won't happen. Or at least I have a strong feeling that it won't. But thank you," he sighed with a tiny smile, wiggling enough in the embrace to be able to turn around and face his mate, nuzzling tighter against the warm body then reaching up to caress the bearded face in silence, brown eyes searching the green ones in the half-light.

What use was an alpha spark if he would lose a mate over it? If it would come down to it, Derek'd use it because it was his to give freely. Looking into those troubled brown eyes, he kissed the hand stroking his face. "It won't happen, none of it will. It's all different now."

The Nogitsune was gone, trapped forever and with their bond, sickness like that wouldn't have much of a hold. Stiles already healed faster, borrowing from Derek unknowingly and those small injuries weren't a strain on the alpha.

"I know things are different now. We are stronger together," Stiles murmured and lifted his head from Derek's shoulder to press a kiss against his lips. "Thank fuck..." he chuckled low and pecked the mouth again before putting his head back down and muffling a yawn. He let the feeling of being safe and protected wrap around him as warmly as Derek and the cover over them.

"Get some sleep, I'll watch over you." Which was true. Mostly because Derek loved watching Stiles sleeping in his arms. It was more entertaining than any TV show could be and it kept the nightmares at bay for himself. He didn't need as much sleep anyways.

"Good. Feeling already safer," he smiled sleepily at Derek, tightening his arm around the wolf's middle to keep him and his warmth close. Derek's familiar scent surrounded him too, helping him start to drift back towards sleep.

"Stalker..." he mumbled just before his mind slipped away.

"Always," Derek answered softly, kissing the human's forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
